Our Always
by Taco Addict 2.0
Summary: "Sometimes we grow up without even realizing it. Time is precious, especially when you realize you're with the ones you love."
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, you may not remember me but my old username on here was Babesitter1234. I wrote some stories that I was never able to finish, and I'm giving them up for adoption. If you have any interest, feel free to contact me.

This sorta came and hit me in the middle of the night, and I thought it could play out in the Gnomeo and Juliet universe.

* * *

It all seemed surreal to Juliet.

Sure, her life always seemed like that, but this was different. She woke to find her father working with Benny in order to tear down the fence, something she believed to be a dream.

It hadn't been very long since the War, only about a week or so. That still doesn't stop her from being surprised by the incredulous amount of unity that's happening already. She almost can't believe it.

Yawning, she decides to move along with her day. She washed her face and made her way to the back of the pedestal, where she was to change into her work clothes. After the War, she convinced her dad to let her become a nurse, to take care of the injured and broken. Time could only heal so much.

Finishing up, Juliet strolled through the garden, noting the amounts of blue gnomes mingling with red. She smiled at this.

"Juliet!"

Nanette waved over to her friend, signaling her to come towards the walls demolition sight. It was so loud, with all the banging and ruckus, she was surprised to hear anything at all.

"Hello Nanette." She said making her way over to the group. Benny and her father smiled at her, leaving their plans behind. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Gnomeo?" Nanette raised an eyebrow.

"No? Why?"

Benny gave her a look, "Do you think you could try and find him? I know he wasn't on duty last night but.. but he never came back to the garden. I thought maybe, just maybe, he'd be here. But then I remembered," he glanced at Lord Redbrick. " You don't have much privacy."

Juliet's cheeks inflamed at the thought of Gnomeo sneaking into her garden at the dead of night.

Ever since Gnomeo took it upon himself to round up a team of night guards, he's been out a lot. But there's no reason for him to sneak in. Especially if he wanted to visit. And he wanted to be alone. With her. At night.

Oh god.

She shook her head of her, er, thoughts. " No Benny, I haven't seen him." She straggled. "But I will keep an eye out of him. You're sure he's not in the Blue garden?"

Benny nodded.

Lord Redbrick patted his daughter's shoulder, "Why don't you go check across the walk? Maybe he's with Featherstone."

When Juliet found that Gnomeo, Benny, Tybalt, and her dad had all gone out for drinks and game of football the day after the War, she was shocked to say the least. But she figured not to question it, especially if they were all in agreement for once.

Gnomeo and her dad had become quite close. Forming tactics and maneuvers and the architecture of the new Garden. They've spent a lot of time together.

"Alright, I'll check over there once I finish my rounds. Thanks guys, I'll see you later. Love you, dad. And good luck with this bloody mess."

* * *

Hours passes and Juliet was exhausted. She went to both medical wards at each garden (the fence still wasn't done) and to say her shift was shitty would be under exaggerating things. In the past four hours, three gnomes had to be glued back together, four gnomes caught fever, and one flatlined.

Juliet just wanted some rest.

Then, she remembered Gnomeo.

She cursed him from refraining her from going back to bed. Oh, how she missed her bed. But she missed her man more.

With both them being so busy, neither of them have had any alone time since the War. It was stressful, by them managed. Still, that doesn't mean Juliet doesn't miss him.

Changing her route to Featherstone's garden, her thoughts shifted to before the War. God, how she thought Gnomeo had died. Her chest ached every time she thought of it, every nightmare surrounded it. If he actually had been smashed.. what would she do?

Juliet was so caught up in her own thoughts, she nearly ran into the rustic fence.

She walked along the path, her hand gliding along the edges of the leaves. She loved this place. It was where she met featherstone, had her first date with Gnomeo. The memory flooded back and caused her to smile. How she wished it were that simple again.

Suddenly remembering what she was there for, Juliet began searching the area for her missing lover.

It didn't take much looking, she found him asleep by the greenhouse. His arms were crossed and he snored, loudly. Juliet felt warm watching him. He works so much, he could use the sleep. It's been so long since she'd seen him this peaceful.

She kissed his cheek lightly, not wanting to wake him. A failed attempt, for his eyes slowly fluttered open and he gave her a smile.

"Hi." He said softly. His crystal eyes bore into her emerald ones and she was lost in them. She loved his eyes, they made her feel safe and breathless.

"Hey sleeping beauty, have you been here since last night?"

Stretching from his spot on the ground, Gnomeo nodded. He was covered in dirt and grime, but Juliet still thought him to be as handsome as ever. He pulled her close and gave her a light kiss.

"We were concerned free you never came home last night." She mumbled against his lips. He chuckled at her.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, love." He said cheekily.

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I think you made my dad more worried than me. And Just wait until I tell him someone was sleeping all day long. "

"Pft, girl, you know you love me too much."

"Na, you might have me confused with someone else." She chuckles as she leaned into him. She placed feather kisses on his cheek and made her way to his mouth, completely ignoring it. Her head fit in the crook of his neck and his scent driver Juliet wild. He may look dirty, but he always smelled of berries. Wild berries.

He pulled away slightly, "I have a confession to make. I wasn't just sleeping here all day."

"Okay, well what were you doing?" Juliet was confused.

"Follow me."

He pulled her deeper into the garden until they came to a small shed. It was smaller that the one they had found Featherstone in, and she wondered how Gnomeo found it. The shed was hidden behind broken tree branches and bushes. Gnomeo pushed them out of the way with ease, and unlaced the broken lock on the door handle.

He turned toward her. "Close your eyes."

She did as he asked and she felt his hands on her waist. He knew she was ticklish and she held her breath to keep from laughing. Gnomeo gently began to move her forward. She heard their shoes tap against the stone floor and felt the cool breeze against her. She came to a stop and felt him as he left her presence.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Juliet's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Gnomeo.. it's beautiful."

* * *

That's all for today guys. I'd write more but I have to study for my Anatomy midterm. Not fun. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! What didn Gnomeo show Juliet? You'll have to read the next chapter. Bye guys. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, yes I am BACK. Honestly it has been a damn struggle. Finals are next week, I'm working on a huge ass project that will determine my final Econ grade and the people I work with won't help, I just got a new waitressing job, and writer's block has been KICKING. MY. ASS.

So unfortunately, this might, probably, most likely, be a short chapter.

But I am taking the time to write this out for you. I don't want to abandon all my stories like I did on my other channel. I'll probably write more one shots than anything, but there will probably be at least a multi-chapter story, or two, per fandom I write about. But my inspiration comes in bursts, so I write single fics.

Speaking of new fandoms, my friend got me into Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Aweeeee! It's such a cute show. But it's so fucking frustrating! How can she not tell it's Adrien by his hair? Or eyes? How can he not tell it's Marinette by her pigtails? Or her FUCKING VOICE?

Woah. Woah. Sorry there, heh. Just kinda gotta wonder, right?

Before I go into another rant, I present to you the second chapter of my Gnomeo and Juliet story. Ta-da!

Disclaimer: if I owned Gnomeo and Juliet would I still be in high school? No.

* * *

She didn't know how he did it, and she questioned him relentlessly. Gnomeo just brushed off her questions with, "Don't worry about it, Love."

Stealthy gnome.

She stood before it, admiring all the detail. It was so lifelike, but so small. Where he got it from, she'll never know. The outside was covered in burgundy bricks and tangled vines. The top was bent across the sides, made of some type of grey, rough looking material. She loved it, it was small enough to be modest, but it was still large by every means.

"Gnomeo, seriously, where on Earth did you find a house?!"

He smirked every time she asked, but his heart always melted when he saw how much she adored it. Just liked he adored her.

It was really nothing in his opinion. He went into the shed to find Juliet's dad some rope for the fence demolition, but he found something else, buried beneath soggy cardboard boxes and moldy Christmas tinsel.

It only took three and a half hours to get it out of the shed, twelve hours to reconstruct the damage it endured after all those years of being decomposed, and six hours to clean everything, refurnish, and plant.

Psh, totally nothing.

He watched her as she walked along the pebble- _ahem_ , Stone path and gently walked up the three step stairs. The back of her hand glides along the wooden porch, relishing in the craftsmanship. The floorboards creak under her weight ever so slightly that she can hardly hear it. She nearly misses the swing and rocking chairs that reside on the other end of the porch.

She decides she wants to go inside. The door is some type of black, glossy wood. It's cold to the touch when she pushes it open. There's no doorknob yet, but she doesn't mind. As soon as she opens the door the room fills with light. The temperature rises slightly and Juliet can't help but be blown away.

This is her dream home. It's perfect.

Gnomeo almost falls over when she tackles him, telling him how she loves it.

Almost.

The rest of the day went uneventful, it mainly consisted of Gnomeo showing her the rest of their new home and unpacking. They know they should probably be over at one of the other gardens, but they're together now.

Live a little.

When Juliet checks the clock, it's half past six. "Gnomeo, let's go see how your Mum is. I haven't seen her in a while."

Gnomeo set down the bandana- _ahem_. Curtains, Gnomeo set down the curtains he was putting up. "That sounds like a nice idea. I've been meaning to catch up with some friends, and maybe you could see your dad."

She smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

The couple made their way out of the house that they call home and twisted their way through the rest of the garden. They made it to the Alley Way, and it was a rather short trip from there.

The construction finally made its way to the blue garden, mixes of gnomes were working the sight. It didn't seem to interfere with everyday activities, though. Children were playing soccer and gnomes were hopping about.

"Lady Blueberry!"

The maiden looked up from her story. She had gotten into the habit of reading snippets from the daily. She rather liked the comics, but she'd never admit it.

"Juliet, Gnomeo, what a lovely surprise!" She smiled at the pair.

Juliet hugged the mother of her love and moved so he could do the same. It's been a few days since they've seen each other, he knows.

"Hey, love, I'm gonna go check on dad. You and your mum catch up, I'll be back later." Juliet pecked his cheek and hopped her way over to the other side of construction.

Lady blueberry noticed the faint blush that held onto her son's face. It warms her heart to know that he's happy and in love. It breaks it when she remembers she tried to tear him away from that happiness.

"I can hear your gears turning a mile a minute, Mum. What's on your mind?"

"I'm an old woman, Gnomeo. I tend to think quite a bit."

Gnomeo chuckled as his mother. No wonder where he got his personality. The two sat in the shade, watching the garden bustle and integrate with the red garden. It was hard for them to think that just last week they had all been sworn enemies, now they're children are already planning slumber parties.

Woah. The garden's children. As in other gnomes.

Gnomeo and Juliet were just not ready for that right now. Well, at least, that's the vibe he's getting from Juliet. Besides, they aren't even married.

Could you say scandalous?

"Everyone move! Now!"

The ground rattled and the sounds of splintering wood and ropes snapping filled the garden. Many gnomes scurried away from the fence, grabbing their possessions and such. Gnomeo grabbed his mother by her hand and hurriedly moved to the other end of the garden. Dust began to fly as the rickety fence finally collapsed.

They could still hear commotion at the Red garden.

"Juliet! No!"

Gnomeo's breath caught in his throat, along with his heart.

That was Lord Redbrick, yelling at his daughter when large chunks of wood and rubble collided with the ground of the Red garden.

* * *

How was it? Yes, yes, it was very short and for that I apologize. It doesn't help that I'm still using my phone for writing.

Again, I know, I am parting with ANOTHER cliffhanger. My inspiration has been dwindling with all the school finals I'm trying to study for. But I promise a soon as these next few weeks are over I will be updating much more frequently.

Well, I hope.

Thanks for reading (:


End file.
